Completely Unexpected
by Proudwhoviangirl
Summary: David is a journalist major with a guarded heart, Matt is a popular med student done with relationships, Amy is a wealthy author but very unhappy & bored & Clara is the Dean's daughter & close to graduating. Best friends with different plans but neither planned on falling in love or how complicated it was going to get! (10xAmy) (11xClara) (AU) Hope you like the story!
1. Chapter 1

David lay in bed staring at the ceiling still clutching a letter from his father, once again criticizing his career major to become a journalist.

He couldn't remember the last time he went home to Scotland but he had no plans to go back.

He glanced at his friend Matt who was fast asleep in the next bed.

"I wish I could fall asleep that easily." David muttered.

He tried to go back to sleep but was feeling restless.

Not wanting to wake Matt he quietly got out of bed and put on his glasses then went to the kitchen for a soda.

The air was cool in the tiny apartment he and Matt shared as roommates but he didn't mind it.

The clock in the kitchen read 4:30 A.M; they still had a couple of hours before they had to get up for classes.

David sat at the table and reread the letter and chuckled softly.

The letter had his dad's usual criticisms; why couldn't he do this, why wasn't he doing that.

He had been picked on so much by him that David could care less what he thought anymore.

David took another sip of his drink then pulled out a photo of his late sister Addie from his pocket.

David looked at it and sniffed; he missed her so much.

She was the only one that understood him and didn't make fun of his dreams.

But Addie was also good at pretending she was happy. She had everyone fooled including him.

He wiped his eyes as he remembered the phone call that she had committed suicide.

David changed after that. He always struggled to trust people but he figured it was better to be alone then get hurt.

Suddenly a voice broke into his thoughts.

"Hey!" Matt said tapping his shoulder.

David looked behind him and smiled. "Hey, Matt."

Matt got a soda and sat in front of him at the table.

"I thought you might be up."

"How did you know I was up?" He asked.

Matt gave him a look. "Come on I've known you since we were kids. I know when you're awake."

"Well, all you've got to do now is know whether I've been bad or good and you could be Santa Clause." He smirked.

"Ha, ha Mr. comedian." Matt rolled his eyes slightly then pointed at the letter.

"What's that?" He said.

David scoffed. "What do you think?"

He tossed the letter at him.

"Letter from your father, huh?" Matt said.

"Yep." He replied unfazed.

Matt picked it up and read it.

"Hmm, typical garbage I see." Matt remarked.

"Thanks." David muttered.

He sighed. "Well, better than the phone call I got yesterday.

David frowned. "What happened?"

"Katie broke up with me."

"Seriously?" He replied.

Matt nodded. "And after all I did for her; I almost flunked my medical exams because of her."

"Well, you'll find someone else." David assured him.

Matt shook his head. "No, I'm done with relationships. I can't take another broken heart."

He took a sip of soda. "At least you've had relationships. No one's interested in a broke journalist major."

"Oh, don't say that. You'll find somebody."

"Thanks for the optimism but you know,I'm not sure I want to." He replied.

Matt shrugged and drank the last of his soda.

David glanced at the clock. "Well, better get back to bed. I've classes and the late shift at the bookstore." He groaned.

Matt watched as David took the letter and casually threw it away.

"You coming?" He asked.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there in a second."

David shrugged and went back to bed.

Matt rubbed his eyes and sat there feeling deflated.

His life wasn't much easier despite a medical school scholarship, good grades and money; he always managed to pick the wrong girls.

He always blamed his parents messy divorce on that still the split with Katie had broken his heart.

He had hoped this time would be different but it ended like all the rest.

"Never trust." He thought bitterly as he headed back to their room.

Matt looked over across the room at David who was snoring softly.

He sighed got into bed and buried his head under the covers and quickly fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara was looking out from the roof of her and her friend Amy's apartment building.

She liked it here; it was sort of an escape where she could be alone and take a break from studying.

Clara liked staring at the sky feeling the cool breeze and watching the people below walking by.

She was waiting for Amy to return from her fancy book release party. Clara wanted to go but her father said no that she had to study.

It wasn't easy having the Dean of students as a father, she did love him but he was so strict that she never had a boyfriend.

Clara could still hear his words in her mind. _"You can start dating after graduation, Clara."_

Still even if could date she was just too busy with school.

"I wish mum was alive she was always good at talking to him." She thought.

She smiled at the night sky and imagined that her mother was on one of those stars.

Clara leaned back and sighed. "I wonder how Amy's doing at the party."

Amy stood on the balcony and picked at the sequins of her blue dress.

Her feet were killing her and she was bored; she sat on the ground and tucked her knees under chin and stared at the cracks on the stone flooring.

Amy Pond came from a wealthy Scottish family; she was a young, beautiful and a successful author.

She could buy anything, go anywhere and date anybody.

It was fun at first but now she was miserable; she was tired of the parties, the fame and all the fake people she had to deal with particularly the guys.

All Amy wanted was someone who was genuine, sure she had her grammar school pals Clara and Jack but she really wanted to just once even for a second meet a guy who didn't care who she was.

But there was no chance of that happening not if her snobby parents had anything to say about it.

Suddenly Amy mother's irritating voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Amy? Amy dear!"

Amy rolled her eyes and stood back up. "I swear I'll be glad when I go back to college tomorrow."

She turned and smiled sweetly at Mrs. Pond. "Hi, mum."

Her mother looked concerned. "Did you invite Jack?"

Amy looked over at Jack; she knew Jack had a reputation but he was her friend and wanted him here.

She sighed. "Yes, I did."

Mrs. Pond sniffed. "He should just be glad he's a Captain or he'd be thrown out."

She left in a huff.

Amy rubbed her eyes and groaned.

"You okay?" She heard Jack ask.

Amy grunted.

"Is she complaining about me again?"

She nodded.

"Ah, mission accomplished!" Jack grinned.

Amy chuckled.

"Oh, Amy, Charles here wants to dance with you again!" Her mum called to her.

She cringed at the thought of her poor feet.

She looked desperately at Jack.

"You want to go home?" He asked.

"Like the minute I came here!" Amy hissed.

Jack nodded and helped Amy sneak out the party and took her home.

Clara heard a car door slam and peered down at Amy saying bye to Jack.

"Hey Amy!" She shouted.

Amy looked up and waved. "Hang on I'll up in a second!"

Clara waited for Amy anxiously; she couldn't wait to hear about the party.

Amy opened the door and exhaled.

"Hi, how was it?" Clara asked.

"Boring and painful." She grumbled.

Clara looked at her funny. "Painful?"

Amy pointed at her heels. "My feet."

She laughed. "Let me guess Charles?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Who else?"

"You look lovely." Clara said.

"I look like a blue sparkly feather duster." Amy grumbled.

Amy leaned over the edge and looked out at the neighborhood.

"I swear Clara, I'm tired of this! I'm tired of the parties, I'm tired of my parents and I'm tired of shoes that pinch my feet!"

She watched Amy take the heels and throw them over the side of the building.

Clara gave a sympathetic pat on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged and wiped her eyes. "It's my fault I wanted to be a famous author."

"Does that mean you don't want to be a writer anymore?"

Amy shook her head. "I still want to write but I can't even write what I want."

She sighed. "So what do you want instead?"

"I want to do things with my red hair, I want to wear street clothes and tennis shoes, I want to write about things I want and I want to meet an honest guy." Amy replied.

Amy glanced at her. "Is that unreasonable?"

Clara shook her head. "No, however your parents may think differently."

She scowled. "Screw my folks."

"It'll get better." Clara promised.

She grunted.

Clara smirked. "Come let's get some sleep."

Amy nodded and followed her friend back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt was walking through the busy student lounge when he spotted David chewing on his pen and heavily involved in his text book.

"Hey!" He said.

David looked up. "Hi."

"How's it going?" Matt asked sitting down.

David pushed up his glasses and shrugged. "It's okay."

"You look tired." He said.

"What gave it away, the dark circles or the constant yawning?"

"Long day, huh?" Matt replied.

He rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"Sorry, about that."

David shrugged. "I'll be okay so what's up?"

"I was on the way to the cafeteria and was wondering if you wanted a sandwich?"

David shook his head. "I can't I've got a lot of studying to do before I go into work."

Matt clicked his tongue.

"What?" He scoffed.

"You've got to eat, man."

He sighed. "I will. There vending machines around."

He frowned. "But it's not enough."

David shot him a look. "Better than what they serve at the cafeteria."

Matt nodded. "Point taken as you were."

David grinned. "I'll see you later!"

He smirked and tapped David's shoulder blade and left.

David frowned, he knew Matt was right but he didn't want him to know the vending machine was all he could afford until payday on Friday.

He sighed and continued studying.

Meanwhile Amy was also doing some studying when her only pen ran out of ink.

"Damn it." She muttered.

She searched her backpack for something to write with but was unsuccessful.

She spotted David at another table chewing on his pen and decided to ask to borrow one.

Amy walked up to David. "Um, excuse me do you have a pen I could borrow?"

"Not unless you want the one in my mouth." He replied without looking at her.

Amy was surprised to hear his Scottish accent.

"You're Scottish!" She said sitting down across from him.

He smirked. "Really, I never noticed. Thanks for pointing that out to me."

She rolled her eyes. "Smart alec."

He stood for a second to visit the water fountain.

Amy saw that he was really tall and thin but in a very sexy way.

She eyed him up and down from behind and arched her eye brow.

"Mm, very nice." She smirked.

He came back and she got a good look at his handsome face; his hair was brown and slightly spiked and he had the most gorgeous brown eyes she had ever seen.

She swallowed. "Damn, he's a cute smart alec."

"Now Miss Amy Pond anything else I can help you with?"

He looked at her and was stunned by her beautiful long red hair and full lips but didn't let it show.

"So, you've heard of me, then." Amy replied.

He just shrugged.

"You don't seem impressed." She folded her arms.

"Should I?" He asked.

"Sorry?" Amy said.

"Well, I mean you're no different from any other girl here except you're prettier." He replied.

Amy casually tapped her fingers on the table. "Did you in your own way just call me pretty?"

"Did I just call her pretty?" He wondered.

David did find her quite beautiful and smiled slightly at the idea.

She twirled a strand of her hair. "Well?"

"Maybe." David remarked.

"You're quite the clever clogs, aren't you?" Amy leaned back and grinned.

"Is that a problem?" He smirked.

"Not the way you do it."

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment, then."

She smiled. "What's your name?"

David arched his eyebrow. "Why?"

Amy's eyes danced. "Because I'm pretty sure you have one."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I do but why do you to know?"

She scoffed. "Seriously, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"If you like." David sighed.

She came closer to him. "I'd like to go out with you."

"Excuse me?" He said.

"Well, don't make it sound like that! I just want to get to know you that's all." Amy replied.

He scoffed. "Why, I'm nothing special. There are plenty of rich guys here. Why not mess with them?"

"Because you're the one I want to mess with." She blurted out.

His eyes widen.

Amy cringed and blushed. "That actually sounded better in my head."

David chuckled and soon Amy was laughing.

"So will you go out with me?" She asked.

He looked at her uncertain; part of him said not to trust her but she seemed sincere and he could hear Addie's voice screaming at him to say yes.

He smiled and said. "Okay, I liked that."

She grinned. "Great so now will tell me your name?"

He chuckled slightly. "It's David Smith."

"Well, Mr. David Smith how does Saturday at 8:00 P.M sound?"

David nodded. "Okay, where do I pick you up?"

Amy sighed. "Clara's going to be having her study group; can I pick you up at your place, instead?"

He smiled. "Sounds good."

She grinned.

He wrote down his address and handed it to her.

"I'll see you Saturday." David smiled.

"Okay, bye." Amy replied and started to leave.

"Oh, and look at your book!" She called to him.

David looked down at his book and saw she had scribbled her phone number on the page.

He leaned back in his chair and smiled.

The air was cool but nicer than the stuffy classroom as Clara walked through campus.

She was reading her new schedule and was not happy about it.

"Homework, studying, class that's all I ever do anymore!" She grumbled.

Unfortunately at that same time due to a torn backpack Matt was attempting to carry everything and Clara wasn't looking where she was going.

Suddenly Clara walked right into him causing him to drop everything.

Clara was mortified and quickly bent down to help him pick up his books.

"Ouch!" Matt exclaimed rubbing his knee.

Clara blushed. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

He smiled. "No, it's my fault for being too cheap to buy a new backpack."

Clara smirked.

Matt slowly glanced at her and his heart jumped.

Out of all the girls he had ever dated he'd never seen a girl as beautiful as her.

He couldn't help but stare at her medium length chestnut hair and sparkling wide eyes.

Fearing she'd catch him ogling at her Matt immediately moved his eyes to the ground.

Clara noticed his medical school text books.

"You're a med student?" She asked handing him the books.

He nodded as they both stood. "Yeah, I am."

Clara blushed; she wasn't expecting him to be so tall or attractive.

His green eyes were so intense she almost got lost in them.

She cleared her throat and extended her hand. "I'm Clara."

He smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Matt."

Clara smiled at his name.

"Um, that's a very pretty name. I think the Dean has a daughter name Clara." Matt replied.

She cringed, the last thing she wanted was for him to find out she was the Dean's daughter.

"Yeah, what a coincidence." She said quickly.

"So are you a returning student?"

Clara nodded. "In fact I'll be graduating in about a year."

"Yeah, me too. What are you studying for?" He replied.

"I want to be a teacher." She said proudly.

"Wow, sounds great!" He smiled.

"Yeah but practicing medicine sounds so exciting, yeah?"

He chuckled. "Well, it's a lot of hard work but I like it."

Clara glanced at her watch.

"Um, I have to be in class soon. Do you want to go somewhere for coffee, later?" She asked.

Matt considered saying yes but Katie's cruel voice played back in his mind and he dismissed the idea.

"Don't trust." He mumbled.

"Sorry?" She said.

"Well, I better get going. Nice meeting you." Matt said leaving in a hurry.

Clara looked at him confused. "Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Maybe." He replied softly as he quickly walked away.

"What just happened?" She wondered.

She looked down and saw his student library I.D on the ground.

Clara picked it up. "Wait Matt!" She shouted at him but he was gone.

Clara frowned and glanced at it. It had his name and address on it.

She smiled and placed it her pocket.


End file.
